


Where it all begins

by Madone



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madone/pseuds/Madone
Summary: This is a story based mainly around Mito Uzumaki.





	1. Chapter one

The red hair beauty shuffled uncomfortable under the older man scrutinized stares. His emotionless red eyes pierced into her oceanic green ones , searching endlessly and desperately for anything he deems unworthy at last a heavy breath left his lips ; his finger messaging away the creases on his forehead.  
" Well..." his voiced trailed off as he turned paper after paper, a dust of red-painted on his cheek as he tried his best to hide this emotion by holding up the papers

 

A small chuckle left the red-head as she decide to intervene.

"It's Mito, Mito Uzumaki." She sent a friendly smile over to the embarrassed man.

Trying his best to keep up his strict and powerful demeanour he cleared his throat putting the papers away on another section of the desk.

"I've seen that you're rather good at fuinjustu," he paused looking over to the red-head, believing he would catch the girl off guard and see a fault of some sort in her but to his dismay none founded. He continued after he once again cleared his throat folding his arms.

His voice taking on a more serious tone - as if that was even possible, since he was already intimidating enough. "The only problem is that you're to young -" 

Before he could even finished the girl cut the stoic man in his sentence. " My lord, if I may, when I applied it clearly stated that experience person, I'm certain it didn't say anything about age." 

The older man eyes widen at the girl outburst for the first since their meeting the spiky white-haired man slouch his shoulders and let his lips slipped out it line.  
Realizing her action the girl hand went to her mouth apologizing.

"I'm sorry for my rude outburst, I will understand if you don't want an immature girl like me, who could not hold her tongue. Nevertheless, I believed that you should not judge - not yet - maybe after you saw me working."

The tension between the two had thicken, so thick it could be cut with a knife. The man open his mouth to answer......

********\\\\\\\ \\*******  
Mito walked as she held her head down carefully watching her footsteps as she tried desperately to hide her true feelings, taking yet another turn Mito had at last found the task difficult as she felt her demeanor little by little being removed. Mito who could no longer suppress such emotions anymore as an ear splitting grin appeared on her face. Mito had gotten the job, she could still remember the stoic Tobirama give his answer in his usual strict tone. Mito glide along the narrow alley to her apartment. Moving to the newly build leaf village was the best thing Mito had done since the war had over.

The War.... the war had been hard on everyone and Mito wasn't excluded. The war had taken so much, it had been a long rainy days on some days people would wonder even if the sun was even real since all they-knew was darkness, just darkness. But couple of years a peace treaty had been signed between the two strongest clans of that time, the Uchiha and Senju, but even that, one had to know the pain of losing dear to him before he signed, proving that some lives worth more than a thousands.   
Mito snapped out of her dazed when two children ran past her playing tag mindless of the world that was before them and the countless bloodshed that had happened so that they could be here. Smiling Mito mind wandered to the time when she just of the tender age of eight and how her father forced her to use a katana to steal one man life, how odd that feeling was. It was like cutting into a butter as the man flesh just open up to her with an easy flick of her hand only difference was that this thing, this person was living. Which meant that he have entire future in-front of him even though it would be a dark and dreary one nevertheless it was his and she took it away like it was nothing. Now these children was actually learning how to dirty their clothes in frantic playing and not blood of their enemies. 

Smiling once more Mito step inside of her apartment greeting her neighbors and landlord while doing so. Her life had truly change as she sat on her bed awaiting tomorrow and for once wasn't dreading who's going to die and if she's going to live or sleeping with one eye open, no, it was all different, the village hidden in the leaf was truly a dream


	2. A new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito Uzumaki life

Mito released a nervous sigh before she draw her mouth into a thin line, trying her best to send a strict demeanour to those in front of her while now and then whispering under her breath.

"I can do this, I can do this." Reassured Mito.

At last Mito placed her stubborn red hair behind her ear before lifting her head, a smile painted on her face.

Mito oceanic eye's scanned over to everyone sitting in their seats.

"H-hello class erm... I'm your new teacher from here on out." Mito announced with a bit stammer in her sentence.

As though they were waiting for such opportunity the class broke out into a frenzy, questions were thrown here and there like kunai to a target. Questions like:

"Is that her real hair?"

"It's so red I never see something like that before."

"It's a bit odd do you think?"

"She's soo pretty!"

Mito gushed at their statement.

Being at war all the time Mito was not used to getting compliments since all mind was on battle and she herself covered in grime, sweat and blood something in which didn't attract alot of men to look twice at her.

Feeling a bit young again Mito aloud her girlish side , which was hindered to ,giggled mindlessly into her well pressed white sleeves.

It was like this until a certain boy with brown, spiky hair and tan skin decided to intervene.

"Hey lady what do you know about being a ninja? Lady like you should stay home and obey their husband, after all that's what women are for!", later giving high-five to a dark hair boy seated next to him with a cross scar on his chin.

Mito knitted her brow in annoyance. How absurd of him to say such thing! If Mito didn't know any better she would give him a rather good slap to his face. Mito massage her forehead, this was so little of her to think such, she was better than this after all she's Mito Uzumaki.

One of the, and if not, the best fuinjustu master around.

With that Mito discard any shy or nervous feeling she was receiving earlier and decided to held her head higher.

Mito cleared her throat gaining the class attention.

"Well,..." 

He chimed in quickly,"Sarutobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Mito hummed in delight.

"Ahh a Sarutobi , I can call you Tobi yes?" Mito asked rhetorically, a sly smile snakes its way on her face.

Mito continued, now pacing along her desk sending sly smile now and then up into the stands.

Some gulped anxiously waiting to see what happen next while others like Hiruzen snorted and shot rude comments.

Mito paused in her track, her eyes on a student's lunch box. Mito ever so gracefully glide her way up the stairs stopping at a girl with a flower clip in her hair, who was biting on her nails feverishly which were hidden in an elaborate shade of green kimono.

"And who are you?"

The girl looked up slowly, while looking at her both sides before pointing at herself in a shocking manner.

Mito replied by nodding her head which made her red hair leaves It place.

The girl swallowed hard before speaking, "B-biwako."

"Well Biwako may I barrow some items out of your lunch box."

Biwako nervously took a water bottle and a jam jar out of her box in which Mito thanked with a slight bow.

Mito quickly glided back down to her desk, all eyes were on her now even the stubborn Hiruzen.

She placed the two items on her desk not before scanning everyone faces to make certain that they were paying attention. Satisfy at what she saw, Mito quickly moved her delicate hands in a rather fast movement that all the youngster saw was when she placed one her hands on the desk with a loud thud.

If they thought that it was all that , they were in for ride. Not a second after swirl symbols in bold black appear under the two items, everyone awed in amazement. Soon after like a whirlpool of some sort had sprouted from the symbols both items began to swim rapidly into the circle, fighting to get to the middle. Soon a pop sound was made audible throughout the class. Where two items had stood, only one had remain. 

The entire class broke out in awed as they wondered where the other item had went.

Soon the boy seated beside Hiruzen spokes up.

"Where did the other container went, did you send it away." Many nod in agreement as all eyes were on the young belle.

A chuckle left Mito.

"No I did not send it away, not entirely."

Now everyone was hang unto Mito words like it was the air itself, even the boastful Hiruzen.

Mito took up the jar, which was now sporting a black symbol on it bottom where she lazily threw it into the air catching it effortlessly every time.

"It's rather simple, you see there's still two items here it just that one is now concealed into the other, in other words I have completely sealed the water bottle into this jam jar."

"No way!"

"That's impossible, right?"

"How can I not see it?!"

Mito chuckled at their behaviour.

"That's the advantage, imagine having a stuff bear, a vase even a stick, walking in unknown territory, the enemies won't know until it's too late."

The class gasped. Mito took this as a sign to continue.

" Not only this, seal is not limited to anything, you can seal someone soul into jar, maybe their minds and replace it with a monkey,"

The class erupts in laughter.

"The possibility is endless, as long as you have imagination."

Mito with a flick of the wrists a loud poof was audible throughout the classroom later replaced by smoke. Now there was two items sitting in Mito's .

At seeing such feat the class broke out in applauded, even Hiruzen give a sign of intrest by leaning forward towards the class.

 

Mito had received what she wanted: respect.

As the entire class had now drifted into silence, everyone thinking what they could do with such amazing powers

Biwako nervously took back her belongings not before giving Mito an admired stared.

"Mito-sensei you're awesome!"

The whole class hummed in agreement.

Mito held her head higher than before so much she was an able to see the white ceiling.

"Mito- sensei?" Asked Hiruzen whose face was now red. Mito glanced at him before signalling to go on.

"When can we start." Soon the entire class was back on hanging on her words.

Mito answered not short after, a smile more than visible on her delicate feature face."Soon, but you have to develop on your chakra control."

The entire class groaned in frustration which made Mito burst out in laughter.

Unbeknownst to them all a pair of black coal eyes was watching them afar from the beginning.


	3. The New person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara point of view of the previous chapter.

A sigh escaped Madara lips as he strolled down the newly and still in progress, Konoha.

A few greeted him with a respected bow, which was expected of since he was the co-maker of the place they now called home.

Home, Madara grimaced at the name. He remember when the only place he called home was the battlefield, how everything had changed by a simple paper.

Madara yet again took another corner who was once again greeted by few villagers. He still could remember the day as if it was yesterday.

He was uncomfortable, of course, but it was not because of the stares, the many people who had come nor the importance of such meeting.

No, it was because of the formal clothes he was wearing, something in which Hashirama convinced him into. It was odd compare to armour he wore. It was a bit too light and spacey and it made him felt vulnerable something he despises. Nevertheless, it was a great day, not even the frowning or glared of the baster Tobirama could get him down.

Madara leaned his back against the hard surface which sent blister into his back but Madara treated them like it was a mere bed. The branches of the tree swayed as the leaves gleefully played in the wind.

Where he was he had gotten a great view into one of the academy classroom, something which was rather uplifting due to it was idea and to Madara anything which was Tobirama doing wasn't good.

The class he had gotten a view into was rather rowdy at the moment as it seems the teacher was running late.

Madara snorted, maybe he was right that ever thing Tobirama did was a complete garbage. Not long after There was a loud thud that came from the classroom, Madara lazily threw a glanced to only see a tussle red head beauty at the class front. Madara had to take a double take to make certain he wasn't seeing double.

The woman was not older than nineteen, whose skin was white as the silk kimono she had on, with stunning oceanic eye's and hair, hair which only adds to her beauty, at one time Madara had to give himself a slight pinch to get out of whatever trance he was in.

It didn't took long for Madara to lost interest in the class. He was soon brought back when had noticed how extremely quiet the place had gotten.

Madara had now seen the red head beauty gracefully placing two items, no doubt she had received from one of the student's on her desk. Madara confused knitted his brow as he internally scolded himself for not paying attention so that he could know what was going in at the moment.

Not long after the red head hands had broke out into fast movements that took Madara by surprised that he didn't say himself getting up to caught a better look soon there was only one item remain.

The class broke out in awed while Madara again snorted. Fuinjustu user, should have known by the red hair, an Uzumaki.

He was just about to step down from his place when the wind carried over the young belle voice to Madara. 

"Seal is not limited to anything, as long as you have imagination." She spoke.

Madara had give the young girl a look over has he now saw her in a new light.

Pass her immense beauty Madara spot a diamond on her forehead, which he would have shrug it off as another woman strange fashion if it wasn't from the huge chakra emitting from it. And if he was not mistaking, which he was certainly not, the red head was definitely suppressing most of the power.

Madara lips twitched. This girl definitely gained his attention as he watched her being surrounded by the many students that had admired her.

Madara wondered how powerful she was as she saw her being pulled by many direction from her students.

He had definitely going to pay Tobirama a visit, a one he was desperately hiding from since he had now held something he needed.


End file.
